The Art of Being Imogen Cooper
by Carbon Insolence
Summary: Imogen Cooper can count the times that James Potter has spoken to her on one hand. 1. That time he was drunk and thought she was Professor Mcgonagall, 2. The time that he accidently hexed her in DADA and 3. The time that he asked her to pass the marmalade. And now he thinks that they have a connection just because their brothers are snogging each other... seriously?


_**Authors Note:**__** So I've started yet another story. It's mainly because I'm a bit stuck on my other ones so I'm doing this as therapy. I did enjoy writing this though so they're will probably be another chapter coming.**_

Chapter One: In Which Her Brother Deals her a Hippogriff Sized Betrayal

It was a Friday afternoon towards the end of September. School had just finished and Hogwarts students were splayed out on the grass by the lake or in the shade underneath the trees, soaking up the last dregs of the summer sun. Imogen Cooper, a sixth year Gryffindor prefect, belonged to a four strong group who were lounging under an oak tree, munching a variety of sweets and surveying their fellow male students.

'What about Owen Harris?' Imogen asked and watched her friends turn their heads towards the lake where he was skipping stones (somewhat badly) with Imogen's older brother Jake.

Brooklyn Angelos, a dark girl of Italian origin with luscious dark hair, was the first to answer. 'I'd give him a strong seven,' she said.

Erin Danes, the last female of the group cut in. 'Isn't that a bit harsh? I'd say at least a 7.5.'

'Even with that nose?' Brook snorted. 'Must be the blond in you. You'll go for anything.'

'I thought we agreed no more blond jokes. Did we not agree no more blond jokes?' Erin laughed good-naturedly. 'What about you Imogen?'

Imogen sucked in air as she inspected Owen and calculated a number out of out of ten before announcing. '7.25. He's about average.'

'Always the peace maker,' Erin said smirking slightly. 'How about… Hortence Hacket.'

Imogen tried in vain to disguise her snort of disgust.

'Four,' Brook said. 'He's got that creepy would-be-rapist look about him.'

'Not to mention he's a complete asshole,' Erin added.

'Amen to that,' Imogen said and the three girls started to giggle.

'You know I really don't understand girls,' Daniel Harper, the fourth member of the otherwise female group spoke up. 'You all preach about equality and how boys shouldn't see girls as just objects and then you sit around doing just that. How does that work?'

'You're welcome to join in Daniel,' Erin grinned. 'Roxanne Weasley out of ten then?'

Daniel groaned and blew his fringe out of his eyes. 'I can't believe that I told you guys about that.'

'There's no shame in liking someone,' Imogen said patting him on the arm. 'Happens to the best of us.'

'Say's the girl with a massive crush on Albus Potter,' Brook smirked.

'Shut up you hypocrite,' Imogen said. 'Every girl thinks Albus Potter is gorgeous so there's no need to tease.'

'Sure every girl does think that but you take it to a whole new level,' Brook said still sniggering. 'I mean he is a fifth year. That's younger than you.'

Imogen opened and closed her mouth trying to think of something clever and witty to say but closed it when she couldn't. No doubt she would think of something epic that she could have said later on when it was too late.

'Speak of the devil,' Erin said nodding her head towards the castle breaking Imogen out of her daze.

Imogen craned her neck to see. Albus and Rory - Imogen's younger brother - were coming down the stairs and crossing the grass towards the lake. The chose a secluded spot not far away from where she was and sat down.

'They look like they're up to something,' Imogen muttered as she watched them talk quietly between themselves. 'Rory's always doing something stupid.'

'Nothing as stupid as Jake,' Brook said.

Imogen turned back to the lake where her other brother Jake was still skipping stones with Owen. 'True, but he can still be pretty dumb.'

'Either way,' Erin leant back and watched Albus closely. 'Eye candy much?'

'And you guys say my crush is bad,' Imogen muttered.

'Well it's a lot worse than ours,' Brook said but Imogen ignored her.

'Rory was at Albus's house this summer,' Imogen said dreamily watching Albus as he laughed at something Rory had said. 'I tried to persuade him to get Albus to come to ours so I could see him, but no.' She sighed.

'That's about the tenth time you've told us that,' Daniel muttered unwrapping a chocolate frog. 'I'm starting to lose sympathy.'

'But it's a tragic story,' Imogen protested looking back at Daniel. 'I was in the reach of spending my summer with Albus 'Hotness' Potter, but my dreams were dash-'

'Oh. My. God.'

Imogen turned towards Erin. 'What?'

It wasn't just Erin. Rory had dropped his chocolate frog and Brook's mouth was hanging open unattractively. Imogen turned her head towards where they were staring and-

'Oh. My. God.'

Imogen though her eyes were about to pop out on stalks.

Albus Potter had Imogen's brothers face cupped in his hands and was kissing him gently as Rory wrapped his hands around Albus's tie and pulled him closer. Imogen gaped at them as she watched Albus deepen the kiss.

Then she felt someone grab her from behind and pull her behind the oak tree.

'Shh,' Erin said to her as she protested. 'We're going back to the castle and pretending that we never saw that.'

'What?' Imogen hissed, she looked back at her brother. Albus was still kissing him. 'But- But- But Rory and Albus- They- They just-'

It took her a second to realise that her friends were already walking back to the castle. She ran to catch up with them.

'Was it just me who saw that?' She asked breathlessly.

Brook rolled her eyes. 'No.'

'They why are we leaving?' She asked.

'Because,' Erin said exasperated. 'If we stay, they'll notice that we were there and that we saw and they might not be comfortable with that.'

By the time that they had got back to the Gryffindor common room Imogen was still spluttering. 'But- but they were kissing. My brother was kissing Albus Potter.'

Her friends eyed her. 'Do you have a problem with your brother liking boys?' Erin asked.

Imogen sucked in air offended at Erin's accusation. 'Are you accusing me of being a bloody homophobe? Because I am no –'

Erin interrupted her. 'Then what's the problem.'

Imogen sighed and lent back in to the sofa she had collapsed in. 'Up until this moment I had really believed that I had a chance with Albus.'

Daniel sniggered and Imogen frowned at her brothers hippogriff sized betrayal.

Erin glared at him and he stopped. 'Well if that's the only problem that's fine,' she said. 'But for god's sake don't mention what we saw to Rory. Let him tell you in his own time.'

'Do you really think I'm that tactless?' Imogen asked. When her friends didn't answer she glared at them. 'And you call yourself my best friends.'

Erin gave her a sympathetic look. 'Sorry. Look, don't worry about your brother and Albus. You'll get over him.'

The others nodded and we all lapsed into a comfortable silence before Daniel blurted. 'So what would you guys give me out of ten?'

_**Authors Note:**__** I would love any feedback you have!**_


End file.
